extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lhikan (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Lhikan was a Ta-Matoran who later became a Toa of Fire, following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life As did most Toa of Fire, Lhikan started his life as a Ta-Matoran. He lived in Ta-Metru on Metru Nui around 17,500 years ago. Lhikan worked in the region as a craftsman until Toa Dume rescued him from an accident. At some point approximately 7,005 years ago, Toa Dume completed his Destiny and was responsible for Lhikan's transformation into a Toa. Toa Fortress Lhikan's actions after his transformation remain unclear but it is known that he left Metru-Nui to help guard the Toa Fortress in order to protect the Makoki Stone. His actions here also remain unclear but he was present as two Skakdi, named Vezok and Hakann, arrived at the Fortress. As a short battle with Hakann started involving some of the other Toa, a tribe of Frostelus were disturbed and decided to attack the Fortress. Being a rookie at the time, Lhikan was ordered to escape from the Fortress - with the Makoki Stone safe - to tell others of what had happened. He attempted to carry out this task only to find that Vezok had already stolen the stone. Left with no other choice, Lhikan was forced to flee the Fortress and ended up being the sole survivor of the encounter. Toa Magnai After some time, Lhikan returned to Metru-Nui with a group of twelve Toa. The Toa took up permanent residence in the city and protected it until the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out. Toa/Dark Hunter War During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Lhikan led the Toa and played a significant role. He was known to have battled several individual Dark Hunters. Lhikan was also able to summon 300 Toa to Metru-Nui and overwhelmed the Dark Hunters. Although the outcome of the Toa/Dark Hunter War remains unclear in the Fractures Universe, the Toa were presumably the victors of the conflict and were able to exile the Dark Hunters. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and; instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Lhikan was still living in Metru-Nui. When the Order of Mata Nui came out of secrecy it was known to recruit a number of Toa, including the remaining Toa Mangai. As a fallback option, Lhikan was chosen to stay to protect Metru-Nui, as was Toa Kualus. Abilities and Traits Being a Ta-Matoran, Lhikan would have had a miniscule amount of control over the element of Fire. However, as a Toa, Lhikan later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Heat Energy. In addition to this, Lhikan carried two Fire Great Sword, which could be attached together to form a hover-board. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Category:Fractures Alternate Universe Category:Matoran Universe Category:2011 Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:User:Matoro1